


take it upon yourself

by Kintsu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, F/F, First Time, Sexual Content, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsu/pseuds/Kintsu
Summary: There is a first time for everything, and what Riko and Chika had been inching towards slowly amid the whirlwind of college, pesky roommates, and the long, dry summer vacation, was that perhaps it was the First Time for this.





	take it upon yourself

There is a first time for everything, and what Riko and Chika had been inching towards slowly amid the whirlwind of college, pesky roommates, and the long, dry summer vacation, was that perhaps it was the First Time for this.

Perhaps a more prudent couple would have waited until they were back at school, and would have simply dodged well-meaning roommates rather than dodging empty-nester parents. This more prudent couple would have waited for a Time when they were not in the house of their parents who (as far as they were aware) were blissfully unaware that they were dating.

As prudent as Chika and Riko could be (surprisingly very at some times and horrendously awful at others) once the First Time gets in your head there is not much else you can fit.

 

This First Time is something Riko has pictured many times. First with a formless and faceless man back in the days before she knew anything about what a First Time would entail or about herself, then later as a formless woman when she knew a lot more. Then with definitely formful women, and then finally with Chika.

That had been just before they had started dating, and had left a red-faced Riko unable to look her neighbor in the eye.

Chika on the other hand, had never really pictured it at all. It’s not that she was some bastion of purity - it was more that she just kind of never expected to be in this situation, and kept any fantasies at bay through low expectations. The most she had pictured was a lot of making out and some light groping of clothed boobs. They had done that already. Chika was starting to a get the feeling that she rather wanted to see a bit more of what was underneath the clothes.

 

Riko expects it to go like this. Chika deftly takes control, carefully pulling off Riko shirt. Her hands are shaking, so Riko helps her with the button on her pants. So far so good.

Chika presses her into the bed, kissing her deeply. Pleasure fizzes in Riko’s navel. Just how she pictured it.

Chika is so dreamy, sweat is trickling down her face. It sparkles in the bit of sunlight that’s able to filter through the blinds. They’ll take the first time slow. Chika will be perfect, she always is. Riko is perfectly fine with being the submissive one, just like in her doujins. Chika will expertly play the role of the princely type. Just like she pictured.

 

Riko has pictured this often.

 

Chika knows this.

 

Riko inhales sharply as Chika’s hand creeps down. If Chika is still shaking, she can’t tell. Her fingers enter smoothly, pushing in deeper. Chika exhales. It’s hot.

“Is… Is this okay?” She whispers.

Riko nods, rolling with the movement of her fingers. It’s better than okay. It feels so much more than on her own. Chika starts slow, then faster. As it the momentum builds, so does the pleasure. She clutches Chika’s shoulders, gasping.

Is this okay?

It’s not that Chika has never thought about this exact scene - she has. Since they decided on this, she’s thought about it often. She studied the doujin Riko had hidden beneath her bed, Riko loves those strong, cool, confident women - everything she isn’t. She can play that part though, for as long as this is. She can be what Riko wants in this scenario, the one she _knows_ Riko has been imagining forever, and it would be just like Chika to mess it up -

Chika pulls out her fingers, and even in the afterglow Riko sees she’s lost. Her eyes are unfocused. Not in the sexy way, the panicky way. She props herself up.

“Chika?”

“Sorry!” Chika panics, “Sorry, what’s next?”

Chika’s sweat is still sparkling, but now Riko see’s it’s a cold sweat. With a start, she notices that Chika is still wearing her shorts and bra.

“Are you okay?” Riko knows she isn’t, there’s something wrong.

“No! I am, I promise.” Chika shakes her head furiously. “I just want to make sure I’m doing it right.”

There’s a tinge of shame, deep where there used to be pleasure.

“You’re doing fine.”

Chika shakes head again. “Am I? I know you like things a certain way, and I’m really trying… I just- I don’t-”

Riko reaches out and grabs her cheeks as a shudder runs through Chika’s body.

“I’m ruining it…” She whispers.

“No, you’re not.” Riko pulls Chika in close. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? I’m the one who’s messing up.” Chika says into her shoulder.

Riko has pictured this often. Maybe too much. And in this exact moment Riko thinks about the doujin beneath them right now, hidden through layers of mattress and bedframe. She knows they aren’t real, even if she likes them. That’s what she’s been telling herself, but maybe that’s not what she’s been telling Chika.

She’d caught her, a few days ago, reading through them. Chika had shoved a small notepad into her pocket and grinned a guilty grin.

Riko almost wanted to laugh, Chika had almost never taken notes in school, and here she had been painstakingly analyzing Riko’s smut.

She’d pictured this often. It hadn’t gone like this.

“I put too much pressure on you.” Riko feels Chika’s heartbeat echo against her chest. “It doesn’t have to be perfect, it doesn’t have to be like the doujin.”

Riko lets her fantasies go.

“You don’t have to try to do it all alone.”

Chika nods against Riko’s collarbone.

“Can I try something?”

At Chika’s consent, Riko moves.

She pulls Chika down, flipping on top of her.

Riko’s never done this before either, as much as it seems otherwise to Chika. She’s just pictured it a lot.

She can’t say she ever pictured herself topping though.

She owes it to Chika. It’s not fair of her to put everything on her, to make Chika measure up against some fictional world.

So Riko takes one of her fantasies, and flips it.

This time, Riko is the one kissing Chika deeply. She straddles her. Chika’s eyes widen, and Riko presses another kiss against the corner of her mouth.

Then against her jawbone.

She moves down.

Chika’s hands twitch at her side, she doesn’t know where to put them.

Riko kisses the base of her neck.

In between her breasts.

Then her navel.

She slots her body into the space between Chika’s legs. She grips Chika’s butt, and with her help lifts it up. Chika’s shorts and underwear slip off easily.

Chika flushes, covering her face with her arm.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t shave… I wasn’t sure…”

Riko kisses the inside of Chika’s thigh. It’s not exactly creamy and smooth, but she doesn’t care.

“It’s fine.”

Riko shifts positions. One hand reaches beneath Chika’s body. The other hesitates at the folds.

She looks up.

Chika is a different kind of unfocused and sweaty. The kind that comes with excitement and pleasure. She shifts and her lips twitch. Chika blushes a red deeper and darker than Dia’s image color all the way to the tips of her ear.

Riko could get used to her girlfriend from this position.

“Can I?”

For a beat, Chika hesitates. But then she nods.

Riko takes a deep breath, shoves her nervousness down. Her fingers separate the folds gently.

She leans in, tongue soft and licks.

It tastes like Chika, but just a bit saltier. Chika reacts at the touch. Her hips rock and her hand claps around her mouth.

Riko goes in again. She’s new at this, her tongue is clumsy. But Chika doesn’t mind. It’s not as if she’s any better, and it’s not as if she knows any better either. They’re both new, they’re both learning each other’s bodies as they go. Riko feels what makes her girlfriend react and practices variations on it.

Chika comes.

Riko swallows.

She rides her girlfriend down gently, moving with each rock of her body.

Riko lifts herself upright.

“That wasn’t bad-”

Chika’s hips jerk one more time. Her knee smashes directly into Riko’s face.

 

* * *

 

Riko’s mother had been enjoying a cup of tea. Her daughter and girlfriend were working on lyrics upstairs. It really was sweet of them to keep helping out with club activities even though they had already graduated.

Chika skids full-tilt into the living room wearing only a long t-shirt, bringing with her a startling realization that shook the before now blissfully unaware Mrs. Sakurauchi to her core.

“Do you have an ice pack?” Chika wheezes, doubling over to catch her breath.

They weren’t working on lyrics.

 

* * *

 

Chika knocks on the door, then enters sheepishly.

She holds the ice pack against Riko’s eye.

“Did your nose stop bleeding?”

Riko winces as she shakes her head.

“I’m so sorry.” Chika’s face is tense and drawn. She bites her lip and looks away. Out of her non-swollen eye, Riko sees tears forming.

“It’s fine,” Riko shrugs. “I didn’t think I was that good…”

Chika bites back a coarse chuckle. Riko tries to smile - and stops immediately when pain seers through her cheekbone. But at least Chika laughed.

“I liked it - not the kicking in the face part.”

“Good. I didn’t like that part either.”

Riko removes the tissue from her nose, the bleeding is slowing down. She doesn’t think it’s broken.

“I’m sorry again, for putting so much on you. I didn’t mean to add so much pressure.”

Chika scratches the back of her neck, “No, it was all me. I got caught up in my own head again.”

Riko winces, “How about we both agree we made a mess of it.” Even though she’s sure it was really just her, she know that Chika will want to share in the blame.

Chika nods.

For a second the two stare at each other, awkwardly realizing how little clothing there is between the two of them.

Riko starts laughing first, it hurts, but it’s worth it.

The corner of Chika’s mouth tugs up, then finally blossoms into a slow bloom of mirth.

As far as First Times have gone, there have been worse. Of course, there definitely have been better ones, but everyone starts from zero at some point.

Riko gently presses the ice pack into her eye, she’s certain there’ll be a bruise there tomorrow morning. She’ll need to think of an excuse for that.

Her brain has just barely begun to search for one when Chika grimaces and sheepishly fumbles out, “...In other news your mom knows we weren’t writing lyrics.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might remember that I posted this before... and almost immediately deleted it. It's gone through some major revision since then, and I'm a lot less embarrassed of it now. So please enjoy I guess!
> 
> I've been in a bit of a writing slump recently, but thanks to some good old discworld, I remembered what prose sounds like again. Maybe that shows a little too much in the beginning. 
> 
> I was initially a little wary of writing anything like this, but in the end I realized two things. 1. There is not enough chikariko sexy content. and 2. I'm way too picky about chikariko sexy content, and if I'm gonna get stuff that targets me, I have to write it. So now we're here. Chika and Riko would lovingly switch off to make sure the other was having a good time and to take care of each other's emotional needs and that's sexy. And that my friends, is the hot tea.


End file.
